The general goal of the Division of Clinical Research Support Services will be to provide the core resources to develop high quality clinical research, from study design to publication. The specific aims of this activity will be: 1) to continue improving the quality and quantity of clinical research in particular in the areas identified for development during the five years of the program second cycle (i.e. diabetes,, AIDS, neurology and the development of a neonatal twin registry, 20 to stimulate and maintain productive interactions between basic and clinical researchers and local and mainland investigators, and 3) to offer a research environment protected from the day to day demands of clinical activity by providing research support personnel and resources dedicated exclusively to clinical research activities. Three service units will comprise this activity: a) Research Clinic Support consist of a Head Nurse, three research registered nurses, a dental assistant and a patient coordinator who will assist clinical investigators by providing nursing, patient contact and follow-up and dental assistance services: b) Core Laboratory Services will consist of a laboratory director and will provide basic laboratory resources for carrying our routine assays initial processing and storage of clinical samples and specimens; plans to expand the human resources and technical capabilities are intended for the forthcoming five years with the development of chemistry, hematology, urinalysis, serology and bacteriology to fulfill clinical investigation needs: c) the Biostatistical and Computer Support Service unit has not biostatistician offering advice on study design and data analysis as well as serving as a liaison between investigators and faculty consultants in the Department of Biostatistics and Epidemiology of the School of Public Health. The resources are currently providing assistance to over thirty clinical studies and it is expected that an increment of externally funded proposals will increase the demand and depth of the services provided by this Division.